


Angel Of Green

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love Poem, Poetry, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: A poem





	Angel Of Green

_Angel of green_

_Forever lost where the willows weep_  


_Do you find happiness on this grass?_  


_We are here again so tell me_  


_Do you like the thorns that stab deep into your side?_  


_The stone you rest your head upon?_  


_The roots that grow over your limbs?_  


_Is it worth it to lull you to sleep?_  


_It is sunset and you smile up at me_  


_I sit by your side and I’m careful_  


_To tread lightly and not touch the thorns and vines_  


_But I would risk anything_  


_To pull you up from the weeds_  


_For just one touch_  


_For just one kiss_  


_But this is how we met_  


_And so it will be_  


_Forever_  


_My fallen angel of green._


End file.
